Mistakes Are Made
by Janie3
Summary: Just a short scene in which Damon and Elena are together, (sorry Stefan) When a night feeding goes too far....will Elena forgive him?


Title: Mistakes Are Made  
Author: Janie   
Email: SwtAzSugar46@aol.com   
Rating: 15 -- swearing, some reference to sex   
Spoilers: VD (1-4, to be safe)   
Summary: Just a short scene in which Damon and Elena are together, (sorry Stefan) When a night feeding goes too far....will Elena forgive him?  
Disclaimers: All characters and such belong to LJ Smith and her publishers. No harm intended, I am simply using them for enjoyment only. No profit is being made.   
~~~~~~   
  
Damon walked into the bedroom and Elena, who had been waiting for him, stepped forward and slapped him across the face so hard her palm stung and his cheek was red.  
  
"You cheating, lying son of a.."   
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
"I was trying to find you, so I went out to look. And guess what I saw through a bedroom window?" For a moment Damon didn't seem to understand, and then resignation hit him.   
  
"You saw? Elena it's not--"   
  
"Damn well it is! I saw it! I saw you and that, that tramp!"  
  
"Listen to me!"   
  
"Listen to you? When you just went out and slept with some woman down the block?" Elena was fuming. "I am the only woman your hands should touch. Not the whore down the road!" Damon tried to get a word in, "She was nothing! I was feeding off of her."   
  
"That doesn't make it right! You still slept with her!"   
  
"It wasn't supposed to happen," He said desperately.   
  
"What? She was asking for it? I'm supposed to believe you? How long did it take you to remember you have a woman who loves you at home?"   
  
"Elena, I'm serious! I never meant for this to happen!"  
  
"And I'm serious too. I want you to get out. Get out, now. Don't come back until you can apologize. If I decide to accept it."   
  
When he made no effort to move to the door, Elena said loudly, angrily, "Leave Damon! Get the hell out of this room!"  
  
She opened the door and added, "And an "I'm sorry" won't come _close_ to cutting it. Think of something, and think of it _fast_, before I change my mind on ever forgiving you." Elena told him.   
  
His black eyes went wide for a minute, just looking at her. Then he turned, and silently, he left the room.   
~~~~   
  
It had been a week of trying to ignore the other, of walking past and not meeting eyes or brushing clothing against clothing. It had been 7 days of trying in vain not to say something, of going around trying to pretend that the other was not there.   
  
There'd been times when Elena would walk past and he'd see her turn her head and walk quickly by, trying to stop escaping tears. Times when she would walk by and her eyes, if they landed on his, would look so lonely, so lost and wounded. Those were the times where he wanted to just throw himself at her feet, or grab her in him arms and beg for her forgiveness.  
  
He missed her; he wondered if she knew.  
  
He walked upstairs and down to the bedroom where he hadn't slept in a week. He didn't knock, just walked in. He watched her. Elena was standing in the middle of the room, holding something, her back to him. When he approached her she didn't move.   
  
Damon placed his hands on her shoulders, gently turned her to him, and he saw her face was streaked with tears, and more were still flowing. When Elena raised her forlorn, crying blue eyes to his face, he wanted to kill himself. The thought of how much he had hurt her by one stupid mistake. Gently he took what she was holding from her shaking hands and glanced at it.  
  
It was her diary. He didn't need to read it, he knew what it said. It was an entry of when he'd said he'd loved her. He dropped it on the ground. Damon's fingers moved her face, to brush the tears away and his heart thudded at the feeling of her skin. It had been hard going around the way they had. The need for the understanding, completion.  
  
The need for each other.   
  
His black eyes searched her face until she lowered her eyes to the floor. He reached under her chin and lifted her face back up to his and the pain in her face made him want to die even more.  
  
It was more than just pain; it was betrayal and something else too. As if she was wondering if all those time he'd said he'd loved her had been lies. Damon shook his head.   
  
Then pulled her to him, fiercely and held her as close as he could get her. His voice was as fierce as his hold was as he said, "Never again. I swear to you Elena, I will never do that again."  
  
She didn't move out of his grasp but she asked, "Why did you do it?"   
  
"I don't know, Elena, I just don't know. But I swear to you, I'm yours and only yours, and nothing like that will ever happen again." She clutched at him, and began to cry again.   
  
Her body softly shook in his arms as she cried and he shuddered himself at the feel of her in his arms after that long. The smell of her hair, the feel of her again was wonderful.   
  
"I love you Elena," He said, softly, and as one tear fell down his cheek he did not feel ashamed.   
  
"I love you, too, Damon." She replied, and lifted her head.   
  
Elena placed a hand on his cheek, then traced the trail of wetness where his tear had been. Damon brought his lips to hers. He kissed her with everything he had.  
  
He had missed her so much. Missed the way her lips felt on his, the way her body felt softly curled up beside him, the way her skin felt under his hands.   
  
He slowly began to unbutton her shirt and she let him. Her blue eyes didn't leave his face as he led her to the bed.   
  
Fin. 


End file.
